deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Andrex Yeet/Galacta Knight vs Dark Matter
Description Two gods from the Kirby Universe against each other on a death battle! Interlude Wiz: The Kirby Universe is plenty of gods. Boomstick: And all of them have being defeated by Kirby Himself! Wiz: But today, we're talkng about two magnificent gods in the Kirby Franchise. Boomstick: Galacta Knight, The Legendary Swordman. Wiz: And Dark Matter, The Shape-Shifting Mass. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And is our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Galacta Knight Wiz: In the Universe, there are many Swordfighters. Boomstick: And with many, we mean a lot! Wiz: And there's only one of them, who has been called "The Legendary Swordman". Boomstick: And that one is none other that Galacta Knight. Wiz: Galacta Knight is a warrior summoned by the comet NOVA in Kirby Super Star, and plays the role to be the Final Boss in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Boomstick: He's also said to be the most powerful in the galaxy from a forgotten time, and damn that's badass! Wiz: He is pink bodied, wearing a white mask with a cross of like an X, and wings that are quite similar of an angel's in his back. Wearing a white shield with also an X on it, and a pink lance. Boomstick: He has plenty of abillities, such as make a giant tornado with his lance, he can summon many swords out of nowhere, damn, even make lightnings and make appear enemies like if he was a god! Wiz: Actually, it is not confirmed if Galacta Knight is a god ot not, but he has way more abillities than that. He can make spinning attacks with his lance, he can make a rush of attacks at an incredible speed, he can throw proyectiles that seem to be in a wave mode, he can make an electric whip with his lance (that travels at incredible speeds), can jab as fast as Meta Knight, has multiple elemental attacks (mostly fire and electric), can fly, and etc, etc, etc. Most of this attacks came from his pink lance. Boomstick: Damn, this lance is capable of doing EVERYTHING! Is there something else that should be more powerfull? Wiz: Well, technically, he stills has is shield, that is very decent. One of the strongest transformations, well, his only transformation, is Morpho Knight, that is a transformation he gains while fusing with "The Butterfly", giving him an amazing buff while fighting. Boomstick: Well, if that's strong he could do even more, he even could destroy the Star Dream, in a single hit! Wiz: He also could stand a battle with Kirby, who has defeated gods and is practically one of the strongest charachters in the entire Videogame history. Boomstick: But, of course, he has a weekness, right? Wiz: Well, he has the weakness that his strong attacks take a while to be charged. And he also can't dodge or defend while charging, making him vulnerable to attacks. Boomstick: Well, at least he has a weakness. Wiz: Yes, but that does not stop the Legendary Swordman. (Insert Galacta Knight clip over here). Dark Matter Boomstick: Some characthers are just too badass to the Kirby Universe Wiz: Yes, and one of them, who has also being in many kirby games by the moment, is called Dark Matter. Boomstick: Dark Matter? Like a black hole? Wiz: Well, he is very different of that. Dark Matter is one of the many bosses in the Kirby Franchise, he has even appeared in the manga. Son of 0, an Universal Invader, and was first designed as a human. Boomstick: And with so, he has a lot of abillities, he can clone, he can phase, he has Superhuman Physical Abillities, he can possess people, he can manipulate size, he has flight, he can manipulate darkness, he can manipulate space, and even more! Wiz: He is also an Expert Swordsman, he can manipulate Energy, Electricity, Earth, and Ice, he regenerates, he shape-shifts (for there his nickname, the Shape-Shifting Mass), absorbtion, and a possible Darkness reproduction Boomstick: Darkness reproduction, holy shit! And with the shape-shifting, there's the transformations, Dark Matter is complete Badass! Wiz: With the transformations, he has two of them, the first one being an Swordman, and the second one being a complete Dark Matter. Boomstick: Damn! Dark Matter also has some feats, he possesed King Dedede in three occasions, Flew over 8 galaxies in 7 SECONDS?! What the Hell is wrong with this guy?! Wiz: He has also kept a fight with Kirby, many times, he can form into a planet, etc. Boomstick: This guy should not have a weakness, right? Wiz: Well, he has been taken down many times by weapons of high magical power, and his first form is not that powerfull. Boomstick: What a relief! It seems like this God-Power creature isn't that strong enough. Wiz: He stills being very powerfull, but this Dark Matter does not gets down that easily. (Insert Dark Matter clip over here) Fight In the middle of the Universe, there's the Star NOVA. And in there, there's Dark Matter in his first form. NOVA out of nowhere, summons the Legendary Swordsman, Galacta Knight. With that, Dark Matter only sees a rival in it's way, so he goes to Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight also sees Dark Matter as an enemy, both of the swordsmans get in position of battle. FIGHT! Galacta Knight starts with a jab of his lance, Dark Matter responds with another jab, the two swordsmans start to attack each other, all the jabs being coordinated. It seems that Galacta Knight is having an advantage, because his jabs were faster than Dark Matter ones, with that, Dark Matter responds with a clone of himself, Galacta Knight is beggining to have some trouble, because all of his jabs we're beggining to be useless, so he uses one of his wave proyectiles, but it seems ussless, because Dark Matter can regenerate. So, Galacta Knight spawns some enemies and some lightnings, Dark Matter seems to have some "Troubles", Galacta Knight approvaches this and sends away Dark Matter. But, it was acually his clone, while all of this, Dark Matter seemed fine, but he wasnt there, until one of his enemies started to throw spiny balls to him, that enemy was possessed by Dark Matter, with that, Dark Matter goes out of the enemy, but it goes out damaged. Galacta Knight approvaches this and it uses his abillity to spawn many light swords and he throws it onto Dark Matter. Dark Matter seem ussless by the time, to finish this off, Galacta Knight uses his abillity to spawn lightnings, but this makes nothing to Dark Matter. Dark Matter rises and contra-attacks Galacta Knight with his own lightning. With that, Dark Matter starts floting and it seems that he's turning different, like......a shape with an eye. It was the second transformation of Dark Matter. By the time, Galacta Knight seem useless by the time, he jabed, nothing happened, he seemed worried, Dark Matter pulled out some weird ovals to attack Galacta Knight, but Galacta Knight blocked almost everything. Galacta Knight used a tornado, and it was useful, Galacta Knight used almost everything he got, he spinned his lance, rushes very fast, used his electric whip, he make a weird cross in the reality, and shoot a big laser out of there, even though, Dark Matter was simply regenerating, but with that, a butterfly appear and it step onto the Galacta Knight's lance, something was happening, Galacta Knight was transforming. He had become onto Morpho Knight. The final battle was near, Galacta Knight's lance became a sword, he was buffed, an then, the real battle begun. Dark Matter make a laser, laser which Morpho Knight evaded. Morpho Knight used his big sword to attack, Dark Matter pulled out some of his Darkness, Morpho Knight defended to this, he wiped out two wave proyectiles, Dark Matter seemmed more damaged. Morpho Knight used many of his darkness spirits, but Dark Matter seemeda little bit weird, he wasn't doing anything. Until Dark Matter send a lot of darkness proyectiles. With that Dark Matter prepeared a big and really powerfull laser. Morpho Knight couldn't make anything. It seemed that Dark Matter had win, but not yet. Morpho Knight was standing still, he started floating and with that, he dissapeared. KO! Conclution Boomstick: Woah! That was insane! Wiz: Through all the chaos, we finnaly get to a winner. And there are many reasons. Boomstick: Well, Dark Matter has improved A LOT of more accomplishments than Galacta Knight. Wiz: Galacta Knight has confront Kirby a total of 2 times, and Dark Matter has confront Kirby over 8 times. Boomstick: 8 Times?! Dark Matter is literally a badass god. Wiz: Not only that, it also left Kirby exauhsted in their first fight. Boomstick: Now that's badass! Wiz: Also, he actually had some trouble when fighting Galacta Knight on his First Form, because it's weakness was that he was taken down many times by weapons of high magical power, and Galacta Knight's lance was one of them. Boomstick: But, he still wins that battle. Wiz: The winner is Dark Matter. Next Time "Go To Sleep" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Andrex Yeet Category:Kirby Characters Category:"Knight vs Darkness" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sword Duel